The Thirteenth Gambit
by NomNomNomXD
Summary: Axel has one year to get Roxas to join the organization, and to do that he will need to get him obsessed. Power, drugs, fear. But most of all, he will need to be obsessed with Axel. M for future chapters.
1. A New Bodygaurd

Blonde-haired, big, blue eyed, and the innocence of a three year old. Pouting lips and skin that could give a model a run for their money. His name? Roxas. Rocks-ass, get it? He is the object of my mission. You see, there is this _game_ that my little group and I play – We take two innocent, young kids, and turn them into something else. Something… tougher. _Harder_. Fit to join our group.

Two of our members have left, ran away, more like it. But you see, you aren't allowed to just _leave_ our group, nope, once you leave, you won't last very long. The terrified member of question is now somewhere in the bowels of New York – courtesy of well, me. Vexen always did always hate gutters… But I digress. Now that two of our numbers left, we need two more; after all, you can't have Organization XIII without thirteen members.

The other subjects name is Sora. He has been given to Riku, as a "test" of sorts. Riku, and me, we go way back. Joined at about the same time, making us about the same rank, too. We haven't done our test of entry yet, so the "superior " has chosen us to make these two lambs into orgy material. If we don't pass this test, we get "let off" and being let off is not a good thing. Being "let off" is just the superiors' way of saying: "you have three days to run." Sounds like a dangerous group, right? So why even do it, you ask? Well, I'll tell you.

There are certain…perks. Free admission to clubs, status with the dealers around here, the fear and respect other groups' give you, and the protection. Anybody who touches you – _looks_ at you badly, we have a way of making them _disappear_.

But back to Roxy-kins. He lives in the rich part of town, though of course…I did too, once upon a time. Somehow, the superior had gotten me a job as a bodyguard of sorts to his family. His very _paranoid_ family. Heh, though with all of their paranoia, I'm right here.

He has never so much as _looked_ at me, though_ I_ have looked at him – maybe he thinks I am a big wall decoration or something. If this mission was going to work, than I will have to _force_ him to notice me. The problem? How. I've got a year to turn this little blondie into organization material. Not only will he have to be able to join, he will have to _want_ to join. That means I will have to get him obsessed with drugs, freedom, _power_. But to do all of these things, most of all, he has to become obsessed with _me_. Day by day, get him closer to me; make him want to feel the _need_, the _wanting_.

Not love, no. Love means trust. And trust will get you dead around these parts. Making a person obsessed with you is not as hard as it seems. First, have Roxy-kins get closer to me, make him my best friend, a crutch to lean on when broken, a shoulder to cry on when sad. Then, tell him little by little about my life, reveal small secrets here and there. With his personality, he will most likely try and get me out of the hellhole I am living in. But no. It will be the other way around. I will slowly drag him out of his little niche in Pleasantville. And he won't come kicking and screaming. No matter what it takes, who or what I have to sacrifice. I will always result with the advantageous position, and from there on, I will win.

_My_ name you ask? Axel. A-X-E-L. _Got it memorized?_

Mother and father have hired a new servant. A bodyguard for the family. He doesn't look like much, just like one of the _gangs_ that hang around the less _fortunate_ areas of the city. Tall, lanky, with shockingly bright green eyes and vibrant red hair. He makes me nervous. A foreboding? Nonsense. Mother and father would never let someone dangerous into the house.

Earlier today, I saw him_ touching_ one of the servant girls. They all seem charmed by him, nearly swooning as he goes within a yard of them. Why do they act this way? His face is handsome, I'll admit. But is that really the only reason? I often feel him staring at me, his gaze digging into my backside as I walk down the long halls of the mansion.

Sometimes, I catch him staring at the more…private areas of my body. It's enough to make me flush, and turn away from him. Why do I act like this around a mere _servant_? Though lanky, he has lean muscles, a well-defined stomach and chest, well suited to the task of a bodyguard. If he has that kind of body, why does he still look at me like that? Though disgusted by him, I cannot help but to wonder…

Curiosity is a normal thing right?


	2. Damsel in Distress

**Axel's POV**

My second day here in the grotesquely large mansion is going just as planned. Little Roxy-kins is going off to violin practice, and guess who's the lucky dog accompanying him? That's right. Me. Scary organization member Axel. But that's not all there is, little Roxy-kins is going to get a surprise coming back from violin practice, and it isn't a new wallet. Phase two in mission: Seduce and capture Roxy: "Savior Axel." I'll just save the rest for later, wouldn't want to give out any spoilers now.  
"Hey kid! Is it time for your violin session?" I called across the hallway, my voice rebounding against the large white walls. Not normal servant behavior? Well I'm not a normal servant. Live with it.  
Little Roxy-kins stared straight me, his sky-blue eyes freezing me momentarily, really, HOW does a person get such nice eyes? "I would appreciate it if you didn't call me by the name 'Kid' instead, please refer to me as 'young master.' I am aware you are here for special purposes, but let this be known - it does not excuse you from proper behavior." I gawked for about half a second, quickly covering it up with a sloppy smirk. Who did his kid think he was? The prince of England? At least this was some refreshing behavior, coming from a cute kid. I'm used to scared whispers and glares coming from really, REALLY burly men. Not pretty.  
Deciding to get the most that I could out of this situation, I strode closer to little Roxy-prince-of-England and bowed down low, my head stopping at about his waist level, which actually hurt quite a bit. How tall was he? Five foot four?  
"Yes master," I said, drawing out the 'master' "I will obey your every command...no matter what you request me to do, with all my bodily skill and effort." lifting my head up, I made sure to rake my eyes up his body, watching the crimson flush that colored his cheeks as the implications of what I had just said sunk in. "Now master, should we be getting over to your violin session? Or would you like me to carry you?" Again, putting certain emphasis on the "master," just to see him flush yet again. It really was cute, the way his whole face turns red and his mouth opens just a bit in indignation... Too bad it didn't last long.  
"No-no. That will not be necessary. We should go now, I will be late for my session" Ugh what a bore...though he IS cute, I still wish I had been paired up with someone more...fun.  
Walking out the ornately framed doors, I was hit by a sudden thought - "Ro-ah, master, do you have a driver?" Not putting emphasis on the "master" this time, Roxys' shoulders noticeably un-tensed.  
"No, it was always the past bodyguards that accompanied me to my sessions. My father thinks drivers a waste of money when I can just walk a few blocks." Huh, not the total rich boy huh? Though...I am surprised that he gave me that information, wouldn't regular people hesitate to say that we would be alone?  
"Alright Roxy. You can count on me to protect the precious master." Wait, Roxy? Oh, shit.  
Roxas turned towards me, a deep flush full on his face. "What did you just call me?" He not so calmly voiced. Ooh, kitty's' got a temper.  
"Ah, master?" I tried. That glare was scary; I'd have to admit. No wonder he came off as the anti-social type.  
"Wrong. Please try to refrain from calling me by that name in the future." I had to snort. Still with he formal speech? Granted, it was marred by the ferocious tone but come on - refrain? Oh I will try all right.  
"Yes, master." Smiling widely, I turned off to the direction of his violin classes, leaving him behind to catch up with me.

What a bore. Violin class? More like naptime for the bodyguard. The peaceful sound of the violin lulled me to sleep, and the next thing I know is the sensation of something digging into my shoulder. A violin string bow...thing.  
"Are you getting enough sleep?" An angel? Blonde hair...blue eyes, was I finally dead? No, wait. It's just Roxy-poo. Close enough though.  
"Wazzat?" I oh so intelligently replied, still in my half-coma.  
"I asked if you were getting an adequate amount of sleep." The Roxy-angel narrowed his eyes at me. "Its time to go back. My session is over." oh. Right, violin... and Roxys' little surprise.  
"Of course, I'm perfectly fine. Let's go, my master." Did I sound lecherous? Yes. Yet another flush painted Roxys' pale cheeks. Seriously, does the kid blush this much regularly?  
Again, walk through a pair of elaborate French-doors. "Come along, master." I could hear his steps scurrying to catch up to my long strides. There. Two more blocks...we will reach the meeting point.  
One more block.  
There.  
A cloaked figure jumps out in front of us from a hidden alley, pink hair barely visible from the large hood. Marluxia. Crap, why'd they send him? He's going to actually hurt the kid.  
"Who are-" I heard Roxas gasp behind me, Marluxia darting past me with surprising speed, to show up right in his face.  
"Hello pretty, want to play?" a seductive, pedophile esque voice. Suiting for Marluxia.  
I carefully stepped towards the pair, knowing that any sudden moves would make Marluxia injure the kid. Sure, we were on the same side, but that doesn't mean he isn't a mean, sadistic pink-haired freak.  
Then I saw his hand circling above Roxys' pants. Screw being careful. I tackled Marluxia. Be damned of any hidden knives he might be carrying. The more hits I take, the more heroic Roxas sees me, right? Punching Marluxia pink haired-framed face, I was awarded with a kick to my groin. Low blow man.  
"Ugh...RUN ROXAS!" I saw Marluxia running towards him, with the beginnings of a black eye and a bleeding lip. Roxas just stood there, the git.  
Marluxia took out a butterfly knife, swirling the blade around, pointing it right at Roxas' perfect face. "Don't touch him!" He wasn't supposed to get hurt, a little scared, but not hurt damnit!  
Getting up, still shaking from the hard kick Marluxia dealt me; I did my best to run over to the pair, getting there in record time for me to witness Marluxia slash at his sleeve. Shit.  
"Damnit!" I landed a punch to his jaw, and disarmed him. Finally, I hit his head with the handle of the knife. Not much, but with my strength backing it up, it was enough to knock him out.  
I looked around, and saw Roxas standing just a few feet away. Why hadn't he run? "Roxas? Master?" He was shaking, not even hurt. "Roxas, answer me!"  
His head lifted up to meet my gaze, eyes swimming in tears.  
"You, I don't even know your name... Thank...you." He didn't even know my name? Ouch, that hurt. Little Roxy...his head was bowed down, shoulders shaking. Crying? That wasn't even a full assault. I'd have to get THIS ready for the organization? Great. At least this leaves him open...a free pass into his heart.  
"Mast-"  
"No." interrupting me, his head lifted up, tear tracks down from his beautiful eyes. "No. Roxas. My name. Tell me...yours." Well.  
It was actually really easy to gain the little boys trust. Perfect.  
I smirked, looking like nothing had just happened. "The name's Axel, kid. Commit that to memory."

**Roxas' POV**

Wake up, get dressed, go out for violin classes, study with a private tutor, complete and application. Every day, the same thing, same routine. That is, until he showed up. The new bodyguard, the one with the fire truck red hair, startling green eyes, lithe body... The one who brought a difference into the boring routine of my life?  
"Hey, kid!" I looked up, startled, knew that my properly trained - poker face was intact. Kid? How dare he! "Is it time for your violin lessons?" So  
Informal. Rude...refreshing. No. I will not allow something like him to infiltrate my life.  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me by the name 'Kid' instead, please refer to me as 'young master.' I am aware you are here for special purposes, but let this be known - it does not excuse you from proper behavior." God I hate talking like this...putting people down, watching the maid's downfallen faces whenever they see me.  
The bodyguard came closer, striding with those long legs... And came to a halt right in front of me. I let out a barely-audible squeak that no one heard and he slowly bent down...to end in a bow right at my waistline. So close...  
"Yes master. I will obey your every command...no matter what you request me to do, with all my bodily skill and effort." With a suggestive voice, emphasizing enough to make me think of OTHER things he could mean by that, a crimson flush rushing up to meat my face. No! They beat this out of my a long time ago... I am not allowed to look at men this way...it is wrong.  
"No-no. That will not be necessary. We should go now, I will be late for my session." His face turned crestfallen for just a second, then he strode out the door. I wish...he had said something more. Then he did.  
"Ro-ah, master, so you have a driver?" again...I felt a certain thrill with him calling me master...why?  
"No, it was always the past bodyguards that accompanied me to my sessions. My father thinks drivers a waste of money when I can just walk a few blocks." gah! Why did I tell him that? His eyebrow rose, and continued with the next thing on his mind.  
"Alright Roxy. You can count on me to protect the precious master." Roxy? What? I could feel the flush coming from my neck again, along with a certain pleasure of being called something that sounded so intimate.  
"What did you just call me?" I practically yelled at him, trying to cover my embarrassment with anger- no one had ever treated me like this before.  
"Master?" the man tried again, a fearful expression on his face.  
"Wrong. Please try to refrain from calling me by that name in the future." That was all I could bear...I wanted him to say my name like that...so badly. I blame the hormones.  
"Yes master" he said, grinning and continuing on to my violin. A bubbly feeling coursed through me yet again at the prospect of being called "master." Was this normal behavior? With the maids all over him...was tithe same effect on me?

Violin... The same monotone, the same song, played a thousand times, never enough...never enough.  
I walked out to the reception room, only to see the bodyguard asleep on one of the sofas, the secretary smiling fondly at him.  
Poking him with the heel of my bow, I worriedly voiced a question - "Are you getting enough sleep?" He groaned, made a few suggestive noises and finally-  
"Wazzat?" I sighed, prodding him once again.  
"I asked, are you getting an adequate amount of sleep?" I narrowed my eyes, worried. I couldn't have a tired bodyguard all day. " It's time to leave, my session is over."  
" Of course, I'm perfectly fine. Let's go, my master." in a lecherous tone, I flushed once again, feeling my whole face heat up. "Come along, master." oh, how I did love the sound of that.

Exiting, I walked a bit behind my bodyguard; thankfully that he did not question it. After a few blocks, I saw a shadow from the corner of my eye. A cloaked figure ran out from the alleyway, the gleam of a knife hidden in his clothes. "Who are-" I started, then stopped, deeming it a senseless and useless question as he suddenly showed up in front of me.  
"Hello pretty, want to play?" A seductive tone, the assailant's hand crawling along the hem of my pants...traveling further down...  
When a flash of red slammed into him, knocking him down to the ground. I watched in awe, my bodyguard suddenly groans, and drops off of the assailant, into a fetal position. "Ugh...RUN ROXAS!"  
Quick as a flash, the cloaked figure stood in front of me again, pulling out the hidden weapon, pointing the blade right at my face. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I reeled back a few steps, and then stopped when the knife slashed at my sleeve, creating a jagged hole in the otherwise perfect fabric.  
"DAMMIT!" The bodyguard appeared behind the cloaked figure, quickly disarming and knocking him out.  
"Roxas? Master?" I bowed my head. Breaking down. Without him...I could've been raped...killed. "Roxas, answer me."  
I lifted my head up to see him. Bright green eyes. "You...I don't even know your name... thank you." I could see his eyes filling with sadness... else? Triumph?  
"Mas-" He began, but I wanted him to say something else.  
"No...Roxas. My name. Tell me...yours."  
"The name's Axel, kid. Commit that to memory." Axel...I decided that I liked that name. 


	3. Lure Him In

**Axels' POV**

Little Roxy-kins is quickly warming up to me, I WOULD says, "falling in love", but even I'm not that conceited. Little glances here and there, blushing madly whenever he meets my eyes, lingering looks at my back, oh yeah. I am good! From ice-queen to damsel-in-danger to high school girl, all in the matter of three days. Was it my oh-so-sexy walk? The undeniable strong charisma surrounding me? Or the sole fact that I was his knight in shining armor? Granted, it was staged...but he doesn't need to know that.

Poor Marly...in the hospital for a mild concussion. Didn't think lanky Axel could do you in huh? Wrongo. Cut a sleeve of Roxys' top quality jackets? You're in for an ass kicking.

On another note, I hardly see Roxys' parents. Ill have to ask him about that some day. I've seen them a total of one time after they accepted me as a bodyguard. Maybe the superior "took care" of them? He usually saves that for later... Oh well, not like it was actually in my place to know. My job: capture and deliver. First move. Capture. Specifically, Roxys' perfect pouting lips. Little rich boy, cut off from the rest of the world, a teenager with what was probably raging hormones, to boot. Who already thinks that I'm awesome? I'll get it by the end of today.

Ah, look, here comes the little angel now, hair disheveled, and pajamas on. Wait...was that?

"Are those unicorn print pajamas?" although obvious... I just had to ask.

"Axel..." He said, melancholic, probably remembering yesterdays events. Then, as if realizing what I had just said, his mouth opened slightly, that blush that I've grown so accustomed to painting across his face. "They-I, Birthday present!" He spluttered out, turning to rush back into his room, which was huge, I might add.

"And is that a RAINBOW on your ass?" I doubled over, laughing. Usually so stoic, just-woken-up Roxas was fun. Or maybe it was just those baby blue pajamas. Which were unmistakably silk, by the way.

Deciding to disregard any privacy issues, I walked through the open frame of the door, just in time to see Roxas in the midst of changing. With a plain white shirt with checkered sleeves that reeked of designer origins...and nothing much else. That really WAS a nice ass. Rainbows or not. And it turns out that Roxas wears boxer-briefs.

"Axel!" The blonde-boy gaped, turning fully around to face me.

Did I say he was blushing before? Well I lied. NOTHING could be considered a blush after this. Still clad in his boxer-briefs and checkered shirt ensemble, he darted into the bathroom, still roughly the color of a tomato.

"What's wrong, master?" Returning to yesterdays habits, drawing out the "master" making sure to sound like I wanted to throw him down and start humping. Which wasn't really far from the truth. No one had a reason to be that cute. Not even organization material.

Having obviously finished changing, He walked out, glaring at me. Though it wasn't really successful, considering the raging flush clear as day on his face.

"It seems that you are done, master. Do you need my service for...anything?" Accentuating the master and service parts, enough for his glare to deepen, along with that flush.

"You are so..." Roxas tried, obviously not having ever engaged in any type of insult war, and thereby not knowing it was always dangerous to leave a sentence unfinished.

"Sexy? Mesmerizing? Hot? Pick one, any would do, really." I said while putting on my usual smirk. Hanging around with the kid for a year doesn't seem too bad now...

"...Sexy." Roxas said in a tiny tone, looking for all the world like he wanted to crawl in on himself.

"Aww come on maaaster. You can't- wait, what?" Yes, not the best response I could've given, but hey, it sort of took me by surprise. "Roxas-"

"Aargh! Don't- just don't. Give me one of your snappy responses, just... that didn't happen! I didn't-ugh!" Curling more into himself, little Roxy-kins seemed mortified. Oh this was going to be TOO easy. Ware my pheromones on high? Or was Roxy just really easily subject able to the Axel charm?

"But Roxy" I began, low, seductive. "I don't WANT to pretend it didn't happen." My hand touching his blonde disheveled hair, marveling at the lack of hair products. His hair defies gravity on it's own? Lucky bastard. "I want you to say it again master." Some people got off on that "master" shit. Maybe he was one of them. That would certainly explain the behavior.

Tracing his jaw line, coaxing his heart-shaped face up, still bright red, I leaned towards where his ear should be, currently hidden by swirls of soft hair. "I would love anything you say about me master." purring into his ear, he visibly shivered. Cute. He hasn't pushed me away, and those big beautiful eyes of his showed no disgust... Lust? That was a bit fast, hmm? Then again, teenage boy with lack of social contact. And I thought he would be straight, coming from a high-class family and all.

"A-Axel. I-" I was NOT going to let angel-boy finish, nope. Whatever he had to say could wait, because I wanted to work FAST. Get my mission over with, so that Roxy can join the orgy, and I could get promoted, besides, those lips were just so kissable. even smelled good.

"...!" Was his response to my lips softly pressing against his? He didn't draw away or anything, but was completely still. Looks like he needed some help on this one.  
Drawing back for a long breath of air, I was greeted by his wide-open eyes. No disgust... They looked a little scared, which was understandable. It looked like this was his first time. Well, I'd have to give him a good impression, right?

Capturing those soft lips again, I moved my mouth, silently coaxing Roxas to respond. And respond he did. He let out a soft moan, more like a breathy sigh than anything else. And that was enough.

Pulling back, I smirked, inwardly chastising myself. 'No molesting the subject early.' I recalled the superior talking me, promising cruel and unusual punishment in return for disobeying that rule. "How was that for sexy, Master?"

Today was the third day. Looks like I'll be getting back early.

**Roxas' POV **

There was some noise outside of my bedroom, enough to make me roll out of my king sized bed and trudge to the door. Why does my room have to be so big anyway? My hair probably a birds' nest, I opened the door to the hallway, revealing a very tall, very red-haired person. Axel.

"Are those unicorn print pajamas?" Axel asked after looking at me appraisingly. Not really listening, I was busy remembering the events of yesterday to take I. What he was saying.

"Axel..." I began, wanting to thank him for his valiant efforts, but was sidetracked by his comment. I could FEEL the blush creeping up on me. "They-I, Birthday Present!" I choked out, and ran back into my room, desperate to get into something less... Rainbow and sunshine.

"And is that a RAINBOW on your ass?" He called after me. These were a pretty comfortable pair of pajamas too, bloody unicorns.

Pulling quickly at the drawstrings (the tails of two unicorns) I slipped quickly our of the offending pajama bottoms, leaving me half-naked. Switching my baby blue silk top for a white and checkered one, I was suddenly aware another presence in the room.

Axel.

I was half naked.

"Axel!" I gasped, regaining my senses and, grabbing a pair of pants rushed ingot the bathroom. Supporting myself against the large vanity, I let out a deep breath. Perfect Axel. Charming, charismatic Axel had seen me in my unclothed glory. "Oh god..." But...he was a boy. Right. So...it didn't matter? Why did I think it did? Unless...

"What's wrong master?" I heard Axels' seductive voice drift through he thick walls of the bathroom, causing a deep flush to renew itself upon my face. How I loved him calling me master...

Banishing all consequent thoughts, I pulled on the pants, and walked out with all the dignity that I could muster while wearing what seemed to be a bright red mask.

"It seems that you are done, master. Do you need my service for...anything?" He made it sound so...lecherous. Alluring. Either one.

"You are so..." I started, and then trailed off, realizing that I did not know any offensive terms. So, naturally, Axel took it upon himself to finish my sentence.

"Sexy? Mesmerizing? Hot? Pick one, any would do, really." blushing, I admitted to myself that he was all of them and more. Instead, I picked the first one, fueled by a sudden courage.

"...Sexy." I murmured, half-hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Aww come on maaaster. You can't- wait, what?" obviously waiting for a smart comeback, or put-down, he seemed genuinely surprised. At the cost of my embarrassment.

"Roxas..." he started. Oh no.

"Aargh! Don't- just don't. Give me one of your snappy responses, just... that didn't happen! I didn't-ugh!" Curling into myself, I just wanted to disappear. Really, who was he? To drag these confusing emotions out of me...

"But Roxy... I don't WANT to pretend it didn't happen." His voice husky, fingers weaving through my disheveled hair...it felt great, through the haze of embarrassment. Cupping my face, he lifted it up, lips approaching my ear. "I would love anything you say about me... master." That title...that voice...I thought that I would never feel this again...

"A-Axel, I-" His lips abruptly cut me off, soft against my own, halting both my speech and thought process. With another man! All I could do was stand there... It was... Not unpleasant.

Which means it was pleasant?

He pulled away, and I found myself wanting more. I took in his face, the vibrant red hair, beautiful green eyes, and a sculpted jaw. All of that approaching me again, 'closer' my mind whispered. That part of me got his wish.

Softly, Axel's lips started moving against my still ones, urging me to move with them. A breathy moan escaped from my throat, my mouth opening a little as if without my assent, inhaling the slight scent of cinnamon and smoke. Then the pressure was gone.

Lifting my head, I looked up to the red-haired man, disappointment and relief coursing through my veins.

"How was that for sexy, Master?"


End file.
